Do Mirrors Lie?
by La Lolita
Summary: This is a ficpoem were Luscious reflects on his life for a second and wonders when you stare at a mirror is it showing the inner you or some well made disguise? And Draco comes and asks him a few questions he’s around 7 in this fic okay? Or any age you


A.N This is a fic/poem were Luscious reflects on his life for a second and wonders when you stare at a mirror is it showing the inner you or some well made disguise? And Draco comes and asks him a few questions he's around 7 in this fic okay??? Or any age you want.  
  
Tittle: Do Mirrors Lie?  
  
When I look through my mirror  
  
I see a broken child  
  
He starts at me with his lost soulless eyes  
  
I wonder why he stares at me that way  
  
I have done nothing to him, that I can remember  
  
Why does the boy stare so much?  
  
He has no reason to frown  
  
He looks like the type of kid everyone would want to hang around  
  
Then why is he with me, this soulless child?  
  
Doesn't he have friends?  
  
Why does he look so lost  
  
So much like myself  
  
He would never show this side to anyone  
  
Only to me  
  
Don't I feel special now?  
  
Controlling someone else's fate  
  
He could tell me anything  
  
But that would be weak  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
It's weak to let anyone now anything even your self  
  
Sometimes it's better to lie to your self  
  
But that's the most powerful type of lie  
  
When I was young I used to pretend  
  
That I could fly  
  
Childish as it may seem  
  
If we look back long enough we all realize something  
  
We are all children staring at our selves trying to decide  
  
But not knowing what about  
  
Sometimes I wish that things could have been different  
  
But then I lie to my self as I stare into my mirror  
  
No you are not like them you were never meant to be kind  
  
To know love  
  
For those are double emotions  
  
That will kill you once they have all they want  
  
I don't know if it's true  
  
But all my life I have been told that it is  
  
I turn back to my mirror back to the child he just stars at me never saying a word  
  
Suddenly someone opens my door I turn to see who it is  
  
My son is standing there dripping with sweat and tears in his innocent eyes  
  
I turn back to my mirror just for a second  
  
And see the child smile  
  
Some of the life returning to its eyes  
  
Then it's gone like a whisper to the wind  
  
I turn to my son to see what is wrong  
  
Then he starts crying his soft shamed tears  
  
He tells me people do things to him that he doesn't like  
  
That people keep hurting him  
  
He apologizes for being weak  
  
And not for being strong  
  
But it hurts so much  
  
He tells me  
  
"I keep having nightmares and my reflection keeps staring at me  
  
And telling so many lies  
  
It says that I will die soon  
  
That I am to thin  
  
And then to fat  
  
It says I should have died in the cradle  
  
So I couldn't spread my lies  
  
It keeps telling me things"  
  
Says the broken hearted boy  
  
"Daddy why can't it stop, am I going crazy?"  
  
I stare at my son not knowing what to say  
  
But I know my son he isnt crazy  
  
Before I can answer he says in his gentle voice  
  
"daddy, people say I'm evil that I don't have a soul  
  
that if given the chouse I would kill them."  
  
Is it true daddy am I evil would I do what they say?  
  
Is it true when I grow up all I'll be is a slave?"  
  
I stare at my son not sure what to say  
  
Then I tell him gently  
  
"My son look at the mirror tell me what you see."  
  
He turns to look at me for a second then turns to the mirror  
  
" I see death staring back at me daddy that's what I see."  
  
I turn to my son my poor lonely son and say  
  
"My little one, don't you see mirrors were made to make lies."  
  
"Their reason for being is to bring you down into their soulless dreams."  
  
My son stares at me now and says  
  
" Then why do they talk to me?"  
  
The mirror isn't talking my little fighter  
  
It's your soul trying to make you like ice  
  
So no one can hurt you  
  
So no one can own you  
  
So you can live your own life  
  
Mirrors weren't made to show the truth just a reflection of what is  
  
Mirrors tell lies my son that is how it is  
  
My son stares at me and smiles  
  
He says a simple "I love you" I know you'll always be there  
  
I turn to my mirror the boy has a gentle smile once more  
  
Mirrors tell lies  
  
But all they're doing is reflecting the world that we create  
  
AN okay every one the second chapter should be coming up soon but I don't now how. (Homework, tests, projects, hint, hint)  
  
Please Review 


End file.
